Finding Family: A Juliet E Black Story
by SingerSongwriterToBe
Summary: Juliet E. Black is NOT the daughter of mass murderer Sirius Black, thank you very much. That criminal killed her mother, his own cousin! And who is Juliet's father? Does her aunt know? Follow Juliet in her journey from perfect pureblood heiress to...whatever she wants to be.
1. Because I'm a Black

**Quick author's note before I begin. I'm an American. I'm gonna try really hard to sound British, but I want to apologize in advance for my American slang and lack of British slang. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and everything that was mentioned in any of the books, not me. My OCs sprung from the depths of my mind...so I'm not sure where exactly they came from. I apologize for any OOC characters, spelling, or grammar mistakes. I'm gonna try really hard to avoid them.**

**Hope you enjoy, I'm honestly just going where the characters want me to go, when they want me to go there.**

**~SingerSongwriterToBe**

* * *

_My Dearest Gift,_

_No one will ever know me. My "family" made sure of that. Yes, they are related to me by blood, but a family cares about each other. All my aunt cares about is **blood purity** and the **Black family name**._

_Sometimes I think I hate her._

_Sometimes, I think of leaving this...this **prison** behind (it looks like a castle, but acts like a prison), but then I realize that I have nowhere else to go. Although I'd rather be anywhere else, I have to go down to the ball that my Aunt Lessinda is holding in honor of my invitation to Hogwarts. It's not even a good reason for a ball! I know she loves being a hostess, but really?! An extravagant ball for the sole purpose of congratulating me for being magical. If I wasn't, I'd have been blasted off the family tree years ago, and been sent away. And on the subject, why didn't I get to see my own letter? All my aunt said was that I've been accepted at Hogwarts._

_Oh, and just a side note, tonight's ball is in honor of both me and my cousin **Draco Malfoy**, but that arrogant swine doesn't need anything that could inflate his already massive ego._

_Give me a moment, my aunt is calling._

_Where was I? Oh yes, Draco. He really is an ungrateful swine. He treats his house elves, who are truly delightful creatures, like dirt. I do as well, mind you, but only when Aunt Lessinda is nearby. He acts like he is better than everyone, purely because he is a **Malfoy**. _

_He seems to have conveniently forgotten that the Malfoy family has been full of cowards and arrogant fools for centuries. The "family history" lessons that Aunt Lessinda forces on me had to have taught me something. You know, if I read between the lines. She may actually be talking about blood traitors, but if you listen to the **great **and **noble** histories of the Houses of Black and Malfoy, you'll figure out that they got this way by being extremists and cowards, respectively. The importance she impresses into them is extreme, as is the value she puts in extremism and cowardance, but that can be looked around. It is useful to know all the little tidbits about the other "pureblood" families._

_If there is anything I've been taught, it is that blackmail can be a very good thing._

_I suppose at this point, you would like to know more about myself and my family. Honestly, so would I. However, I will inform you of all I know on the subject, little as it may be._

_My name is Juliet Elizabeth Black, and I am the youngest member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and also the heiress of that house (being the last of my line except for Draco, who is of slightly less direct decent than I am). I have just reached eleven years of age, and I am a witch, meaning I have magical blood and can do magic. I am rather short (all eleven year olds are), and I have extremely pale skin, long straight hair that is a very dark shade of brown, although most people think of it as black. I have the Black family eyes, which are silver and piercing._

_I live with my mother's sister, Lessinda Rosalind Rosier (née Black). Although it doesn't feel like a true family, she has provided me with a home. I could not ask more than that of her. We live in Rosier manor with only a few house elves for company. Her husband, Evan Rosier, was a loyal Death Eater in the First War. Aunt Lessinda claims to not have known, and as she never received the mark herself, her involvement cannot be proven. I suspect that she was deeply involved, but used her Slytherin cunning to escape the consequences of fanatical beliefs. One of my other aunts, Bellatrix Lestrange, went to Azkaban for being the Dark Lord's most devoted follower. Aunt Cissy, Draco's mother, escaped Azkaban similarly to Aunt Lessinda._

_I know very little about my mother, and even less about my father. My mother's name was Estrella Cassiopeia Black. She was the third oldest of the four sisters (Aunt Cissy was younger than she was), and, as far as I can tell, the one who least agreed with blood purity. I think that, like me, she found something fundamentally wrong with superiority for factors that are beyond our control. But I really do not know how she felt. She passed away when I was only a few months old. Killed by Sirius Black, I believe. Yes, Sirius Black is related to us. He is my mother's cousin, and currently resides in Azkaban for murdering the Potters and Peter Pettigrew, breaking the Statute of Secrecy, and murdering twelve muggles. I hope his cell is near Aunt Bella's. They deserve each other._

_I do not even know the name of my father. Either my family does not know who he is, or they do not approve and wish to save face. I have chosen to believe that he is also dead, but I do not even know that for sure. If only I could know._

_The ball starts in a few hours, so I must be going. Goodbye my book, we shall speak again soon._

_ Juliet E. Black_

* * *

I forced myself to put down the green book that Aunt Lessinda had given me earlier today. It was a gift that was bought by my mother before my birth. It was always to be given to me upon receiving my Hogwarts letter. It was charmed to be dirt, water, and dust repellent, as well as be everlasting. When the pages run out, more will always appear.

But I digress.

I must prepare myself for the ball, so I begin to walk towards my lavatory, collecting a robe and slippers along the way. I take a long, hot bath, mentally preparing myself for the ordeal to come. I have been instructed to spend all my time with Draco. This would be hard enough, but his betrothed, Pansy Parkinson, would be in attendance. The night would be almost unbearable, if not for the gardens. I always find a way to slip into the gardens for awhile, just to clear my head. I need a few moments to myself during social events, or else either my mask would crack or it would lose the sanity that I have managed to retain through these eleven years of Hell.

I hope Hogwarts will be a respite.

By the time I was ready to take on the evening, the bath water was cold. I settled my mask into place, and hurried out to finish getting ready. I quickly found the ball gown my aunt had commissioned specifically for this occasion. It was fairly simple, considering the garish dresses Aunt Lessinda usually forces me into. I can only assume it was designed by Aunt Cissy, because it was beautiful, comfortable, and extremely well-fitting. It had an extremely high neck, lightly stretching halfway up my neck. The dark green, almost black, fabric was slightly shimmery, and almost see-through across my shoulders and down my arms, with the sleeves ending halfway down my forearms. Upon reaching my chest, the fabric thickened to complete opaqueness, losing its shimmery quality, but in such a way that the transition was invisible. At my waist, the skirt flared out slightly. At this point, the dark green was slowly lightened until the hem of the skirt was a pale green color. Here, some embroidering was done in the original dark green color. The dark green on my pale skin produced a very striking effect, especially combined with my hair.

As I observed the dress, Aunts Lessinda and Cissy entered. They smiled at the dress and complemented me on it. I smiled, thanked them, and focused on my own thoughts as they debated how to do my hair and makeup. After about half an hour of planning, they decided to divide and conquer. Aunt Lessinda did my hair, while Aunt Cissy focused on my makeup.

Aunt Lessinda did an amazing job with my hair. After using her wand to dry and brush it, she pulled three-quarters of it back into a bun, leaving the rest down. She then braided the remaining pieces of hair and wrapped them around the bun in several different ways. When she finished I was astonished. But the real shock came when Aunt Cissy finished. I looked so much older than my eleven years, and I felt like a real lady. She used light makeup, but it accentuated my best features. My pale skin appeared flawless (trust me, it isn't even close), and the dark, almost black, eyeliner worked with the light mascara to highlight my eyes. Blush gave me rosy cheeks, and a clear lip gloss allowed my unnaturally red lips to stand out. Overall, I couldn't believe the transformation.

I continued to stare at the mirror until Aunt Lessinda realized the time, crying out in shock. Aunt Cissy, however, retained her sense.

"Well Juliet, Lessinda, it seems we are running late. Shall we enter?"

I was to be the last to enter the ballroom. My aunts walked down the long stairway, first Aunt Cissy, followed by Aunt Lessinda. I held my breath preparing to follow. I heard Draco's irritating drawl over the hum of the crowd.

"You look pleasant mother. As do you, Aunt Lessinda."

It was time to enter the snake pit. I took a deep breath, pushed my shoulders back even further, and slowly stepped forward.

* * *

**So there we are! First chapter, done. Surprisingly. I'm thinking of including a journal entry in most chapters. What do you think? Let me know maybe? If not, no big deal, I'm fine with that, I know it's hard to review. And I'm a new author, so I haven't proved reliable yet. Makes sense. Anyway, it's summer, so I should be back tomorrow, or maybe even tonight! That would be exciting. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~SingerSongwriterToBe**


	2. My Secret Hideaway

**If you've stuck around for the second chapter, thank you! I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's world, especially not her characters. Enjoy!**

**~SingerSongwriterToBe**

* * *

_My Dearest Gift,_

_The moment before I stepped into the ballroom, all I could think about was how all these "Lords" are snakes. And not just because they were in Slytherin. I can guarantee that every move anyone made that night was analyzed for all it's possible significance. Every word, every hand gesture, every action was carefully thought out. All of the men cared about one thing: self-preservation. The women were little better. Some were strictly selfish, while a few, like Aunt Cissy, cared equally for their family._

_I slowly, hesitantly, and most of all **carefully**, walked into the ballroom..._

* * *

I gently stepped down the stairs, following the movements of my aunts precisely. There was a sharp intake of breath as I entered, and the room was still until my foot touched the ballroom floor. As always (I've been to too many of these events), I graced the room with a smile, before sweeping off to join my family. Inside, the room was spinning, because all the colors, all the people, all the sounds, and all the shapes were absolutely dizzying. I don't think I'll ever get used to the atmosphere of a ball. It was almost too much to handle, but I was expected to be a Slytherin. That means I need to be able to control my reactions, even when I am disoriented.

When I reached Aunt Lessinda, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, and Draco, they were all waiting expectantly. I politely smiled at Lucius, Draco, and Aunt Lessinda, before giving Aunt Cissy a genuine smile. She was by far my favorite family member, because she actually cared about me to some extent. I spoke, my body on autopilot as my thoughts wandered.

"Thank you Aunt Lessinda, the ballroom is beautiful. I greatly appreciate your kindness in taking me in, and treating me as your own daughter."

This was the standard speech, the phrase I repeated at the start of each ball in order to seem respectful and grateful. It's only significance was proving that I was raised properly. What I said next was completely unrehearsed.

"Thank you Aunt Cissy, for all the support throughout my life. You have shown me that an Aunt can be like an older sister in many ways, especially as a role model."

I stopped speaking slowly, unsure if I wanted to continue. I honestly cared about Aunt Cissy, and I was very unsure about how she would respond to my words. Slytherins just don't express emotion in front of others, for fear someone will take advantage and use it against them. Yet here I was, preparing to go to Hogwarts, and telling my aunts how much I appreciated them (as various members of pureblood society attempted to eavesdrop without being noticed). That may not seem like a very emotional statement, but in pureblood society, they are extremely telling words. That is why I was shocked when Aunt Cissy took a fast step forward, hesitated, and then slowly stepped forward again and wrapped her arms around me. It was the first real hug I had ever experienced, and it was an odd sensation. I definitely felt comforted by it though. I'm not sure why, but in that one moment, I decided that hugs were meant for comfort.

When Aunt Cissy released me, I smiled up at her, trying to convey my thanks through my eyes. It was a beautiful moment, until my dear cousin had to ruin it.

"Juliet," he whined, "I want to find Pansy."

Without breaking eye contact with his mother, I replied to his childish complaint in the tone of a babysitter graciously allowing a child a treat.

"Alright. We'll go find Pansy."

With one last smile at Aunt Cissy, I turned on my heel and walked away. Sighing, I recalled reading that girls mature faster than boys. That idea had never seemed more true than at that moment. Then we found Pansy.

"DRACKIE-POO!"

At that moment, I felt an intense migraine coming on.

"Oh look 'Drackie-poo', we found your 'Pansy-wansy'."

The sarcasm in my voice would have been obvious to even the most oblivious person in the room, if they had heard me. Don't judge. I was exhausted. All the energy I had accumulated from the bath and the beauty of my dress was already gone. I was about to fall asleep where I stood. "Drackie-poo" and "Pansy-wansy" were thoroughly focused on each other, so I took a moment to slip away. I silently made my way out the door and down the gravel path, although when I reached the gravel, my progress was definitely not quiet. I winced at every step until I was far enough from the door that I was out of earshot. By then, I had reached the maze.

In the center of the grounds of Rosier Manor is a complicated maze, filled with rose bushes and lined with tulips and daffodils. The paths were extremely wide, wide enough for five wide (fat) people to walk side by side. Whenever I needed time to myself, I would go to a specific spot in the maze, near the center, but just outside it. Everyone passes it, because they are so focused on the center of the maze that they do not notice anything else when they are so close to finding it. Between the line of daffodils and the thick rose bushes, anyone that pays attention would notice a small stone brick. When I found the brick, when I was about eight, I spent over a year trying to figure out what it was for. I was just about to give up when I stomped on it in frustration. Then an arch opened into the rose bush. I'd found a way into the walls of the maze.

Inside, it was warm and dark, but comfortable. The stone structure supports the rose bushes and allows for storage of the gardening tools that the house elves use to maintain the maze. I follow the tunnel until I reach the stone staircase. It isn't very long, but it brings the pathway underground as I reach the center of the maze. Here, the path opens into a large circle, exactly the same as the space above. In the exact center of the maze, a large structure stands, surrounded by a clearing. From the surface, it cannot be entered, as the only doorway is here. I move into the structure, greeted by the familiar sight of the sturdy wooden ladder that runs to the top of the structure. I begin my climb, and as I reach the top, I take a deep breath of the fresh night air. The platform at the top of the structure made it look like a rook from a chess set. That is essentially what it is. I call this spot my nook, because it is where I come whenever I need a break from my family or the "Lords" and "Ladies" who visit regularly.

I breathed calmly, staring up at the night sky. For the first time in a while, I was at peace. I sat for a few minutes, letting a real smile grace my features, until a rock flew over my head. As I had been sitting on the floor, hidden by the sides of the nook, I was absolutely shocked. At first, I thought I had just imagined it, until three more rocks crossed the area above my head in quick succession. I turned around, and just barely stuck my head over the wall, looking downward. I saw a girl, about my age. She had blonde hair, with just a touch of red, and blue, almost green, eyes, that were filled to the brim with curiosity. I blinked twice and stood up. Suddenly, she spoke.

"How did you get up there?"

Her voice was soft, but it had a flowing quality, as if she were on the verge of singing. It's tone was high, but not to the point of being shrill or annoying.

"It's a secret," I replied. After all, a Slytherin never reveals her secrets.

"Well, you'd best come down. People will be looking for you soon."

That shocked me. She willingly warned me. She looked out for someone that wasn't herself. She spoke again.

"You've helped me out a few times, so I figured I should return the favor. I'll see you at Hogwarts, Juliet."

With that, she was gone. My heart fell as what she said sunk in. She was only returning the favor. Once again, my hopes for finding a true friend were ruined.

* * *

_...I returned to the ball, but I didn't see the girl again. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed. I felt like things could be, no would be different at Hogwarts._

_Juliet E. Black_

* * *

**So there you go! Any guesses who the girl was? And isn't Draco a pain! See ya later in the day!**

**~SingerSongwriterToBe **


	3. A Green-Eyed Boy and an Idiot Cousin

**I don't own anything. All rights are J.K. Rowling's.**

**~SingerSongwriterToBe**

* * *

_My Dearest Gift,_

_Today I went to Diagon Alley, and it was so exciting! The only downside was that we went with Aunt Cissy and Draco. I love Aunt Cissy, but I had to spend the whole day with that thick-headed idiot. He almost messed **everything** up. **Merlin**, it was dreadful..._

* * *

"Mother, I want a new broom."

"Draco, dear, first years are not allowed to have brooms."

"Oh Narcissa, let the boy have a broom. We both know that he'll find a way to smuggle it in."

"Lessie, do not encourage him!"

I smirked at Draco. He wasn't going to get that broom. Aunt Cissy rarely put her foot down on something, but when she did, she never changed her mind. I briefly debated with myself. Is it worth it to spend so much money just to make Draco jealous? Yes. It most definitely is. I put on my best innocent face and looked up at Aunt Lessinda, tilting my head as I did so. I focused on making my voice sound pleading.

"Please, Aunt Lessinda, may I have a new broom?"

"Of course you may Juliet."

"But mother!" Draco began complaining again, "Juliet gets a new broom!"

Aunt Cissy glared at me for a moment. She knew exactly why I had asked for a broom. I went back to smirking. Draco's face was priceless.

"Draco, Juliet asked nicely,"

"Dearest Mother-"

"-without having to be asked."

Draco visibly sagged, and sulked the rest of the day, as I rejoiced in his disappointment. It wasn't often that I could trounce him so thoroughly.

We bought my new Nimbus 2000, and made our way to Madam Malkin's. We entered to be measured, while Aunt Cissy went to get our books in Flourish and Blotts and Aunt Lessinda went to get our cauldrons, phials, scales, and telescopes. As I changed into the uniform Madam Malkin gave me, which was far to large for me, I heard the shop door open. The person was greeted with Madam Malkin's standard welcome at this time of year.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, "Got the lot here - another young man and a young woman being fitted up just now, in fact."

Draco struck up a conversation with the child, so I began to change very quickly. Draco can be very offensive when he speaks.

"Hello. Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," the person, who I now realized was male, said.

"My mother's next door buying my books and my Aunt is buying my other materials. Then I'm going to drag them off to buy me a racing broom. I think I'll bully my aunt into buying me a Nimbus 2000. Can you believe that my cousin got a broom, but my mother wouldn't buy me one? I don't see why first years can't bring their own brooms anyway."

And there he goes, he was bragging (and complaining) just like always. Poor boy. I sped up even more. I had to stop Draco from insulting the boy. He continued to speak.

"Have you got your own boom?"

"No," the boy replied, sounding miffed.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," the boy said again, obviously becoming even more defensive.

"I do," of course, Draco had to be better than everyone else, "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

I was struggling to get the robe over my head. I was literally drowning in fabric, and my haste certainly wasn't helping. My struggles tangled the robe around my neck even more.

"No," said the poor boy, who was obviously overwhelmed. He was probably a muggleborn, and didn't even know what Draco was talking about.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but my cousin and I know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

I was still struggling with the robe.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said. Oh no, now he was actually insulting someone. Watch it be the boy's family.

"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts," the boy said. His voice sounded impatient and irritated. I can't blame him though, because I feel the same way when I talk to Draco.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper."

Finally, I managed to put the robe on properly. Just in time, too. I managed to interrupt Draco just as he was being really insulting.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage-"

"-I'm sure he's a brilliant person Draco. Don't judge off of rumors," I said as I strode out of the dressing room. Madam Malkin moved away from the boy and came to help fit me. Her assistant finished Draco's robes and moved on to the boy's.

Finally, I could get a good look at the boy. He had messy, jet black hair. I couldn't help thinking that he could use a haircut. His eyes were the most striking green color I had ever seen, like two emeralds of the finest quality. He was a skinny child, so thin that he almost looked malnourished to me. He moved, obviously uncomfortable with my stare, and his bangs shifted. With that small movement, I could just see the edge of a scar, before he quickly moved his bangs back into place. For just a moment, I was taken aback, but I took it in stride and began speaking again, before Draco could insult the Boy-Who-Lived any further.

"My name is Juliet Elizabeth Black, and I am unfortunately the cousin of this boy, Draco Malfoy. I apologize for any disrespect he may have shown you Mr. Potter."

Draco looked shocked at my words.

"He's not-"

"How did you know who I was?" Harry Potter asked me. I smiled before replying.

"All of the Wizarding World knows your name, Mr. Potter, but I recognized your uncanny resemblance to James Potter. I have seen many photographs. That, and I caught a small glimpse of your scar."

"Can you just call me Harry? 'Mr. Potter' makes me uncomfortable."

I gave him a genuine smile.

"Of course, Harry. You're welcome to call me Juliet."

Draco was still in shock at the fact he completely missed the significance of the other boy's appearance. And the fact he was insulting the most powerful member of the light (besides Dumbledore of course) who could **easily** get either of us in major trouble with the Ministry. It would probably take most of the Malfoy fortune to get him out of a mess like that. At least I stopped him before his blood purity rant. The Potters were always firmly on the side of the muggles and muggleborns, and I'd bet my life that Harry inherited their sense of justice. Plus, his mother was a muggleborn.

Before anything else could be said, Madam Malkin finished with my robes.

"It was wonderful to meet you Harry, but Draco and I still have several shops to visit. I hope to see you at Hogwarts," I bid Harry farewell as I led Draco out of the shop.

As we passed Hagrid, I stopped to talk to him, saying "Hagrid, I have heard that you are a brilliant person. I hope you wouldn't mind too much if I visited you occasionally at Hogwarts?"

He stared at me in obvious shock, because he seemed to recognize me as a Black. But soon he recovered and smiled.

"Of course you ca' visit m' at Hogwarts."

I waved as we walked away, Draco gaping at me. He doesn't understand the need to make connections. I waited until we were almost to Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie to confront Draco on his stupidity.

"How did you not recognize the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"I wasn't looking for the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Neither was I, but I noticed!" I threw my hands in the air, shaking my head, before continuing.

"You were making an enemy of him. He was getting really upset, and you were about to insult his friend. Thank Merlin I got out before you started talking about blood purity."

"What's wrong with blood-"

"-HIS MOTHER WAS A MUGGLEBORN!"

I stopped and took a deep breath.

"I may have saved you from offending him too much this time, but you are really going to have to watch what you say, because next time you're on your own. Just you wait, I'm going to be the only Slytherin that he will speak to, and all because his first impression of Slytherin was an unpleasant boy who didn't know how to read people. I may have stopped him from thinking that all Slytherins are terrible people just because they are Slytherins, but you did a lot of damage."

I sighed.

"Lets just go meet Aunt Lessinda and your mum. I can't deal with you any more today."

With that, I turned on my heel and briskly walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. Draco followed. We both smiled as we greeted our family, but then we went our separate ways. Aunt Cissy took Draco to buy an owl, and Aunt Lessinda took me to look at cats. I chose a black kitten with luminous green eyes. Draco chose the biggest, most regal looking Eagle Owl that he could find. Typical.

We left together to get wands at Ollivanders. It was the last stop before we would Apparate home.

The first thing I noticed as I entered the shop was the dust. Layers upon layers of dust covered every surface in the shop. It was in the air too, drifting constantly. The memory of it absolutely disgusts me. The second thing I noticed was the shelves. Shelves upon shelves were stacked to the top with thousands of long, thin boxes. Finally, I noticed Mr. Ollivander himself. He was old, and hidden in the shadows of the shelves. He did not move until Draco loudly proclaimed his displeasure.

"I say, where is the old man? Doesn't he know who we are?"

Ollivander strode out into the dim light, his silky voice spreading over the silent room.

"Of course I know who you are Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Black. Mrs. Rosier, Mrs. Malfoy, tell me, are your wands still working properly?"

"Yes, Mr. Ollivaner, both of our wands are in perfect working order," Aunt Lessinda briskly glossed over his question. "My niece and nephew are in need of wands. I suggest we focus on them."

"Of course Mrs. Rosier, whatever you wish. Hold out your wand arms children."

We did as we were told, and held out our right hands. Ollivander conjured two tape measures and they began to measure us on their own.

"Ladies first. Ms. Black?"

"Try this. Hawthorn and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, slightly springy."

Before I could even grasp the handle, It was ripped away, Ollivander muttering to himself. He gave me dozens of wands, and each he took back almost faster than he handed them to me. Until he began muttering even louder and more furiously. Finally, he disappeared into the back of the shop until I could no longer hear his musings.

A few moments later, he returned with a very dusty box. It was a very dark brown, like my hair, and when he opened it, it was lined in a green velvet that was a few shades darker than Slytherin green. This dark background made the wand inside even more striking. It had a warm, almost reddish tone, but very pale. The rings from the tree it was made from were hardly visible, and it looked almost like it was a solid color, not made from wood at all.

"Pear and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, hard."

I gently picked up the wand, and warmth immediately flowed through me. I gave a small smile, and gave the wand a small flick. A beautiful bouquet of lilies appeared at the end of the wand. I took the flowers, divided them into two identical bouquets and gave one to each of my aunts. Ollivander smiled in a rather creepy way.

"How peculiar. Miss, you are the first Black to ever have a pear wand choose you. Pear wands are attracted to warmhearted, generous, and wise people. This is indeed peculiar. That will be 7 galleons."

The process was repeated with Draco, only he found his wand much faster. When he flicked his wand, silver and green sparks flew upward.

"Hawthorne and unicorn hair, ten inches precisely, reasonably pliant. 7 galleons please."

We paid for our wands and left the shop.

* * *

_It was a wonderful day! I love my new kitten, but I'm not sure what to name her. It will come to me eventually._

_I think I saved myself from my cousin. Draco almost lost me the chance to be friends with and learn about the real Harry Potter, not just the Boy-Who-Lived._

_Anyway, I must be going. It is late, and I shall have to pack tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Juliet E. Black_

* * *

**I feel good about this chapter. I have to say that Harry's conversation with Draco is copied nearly word for word from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I used Pottermore to learn about the Pear wood in Pottermore as well as research the significance of the core, length, and flexibility. Hopefully this made up for earlier's bad chapter. I'll be back tomorrow!**

******~SingerSongwriterToBe**  



	4. Sorting Surprises

**I don't own anything but Juliet and her Aunt Lessinda, and her mother, everything else is JK Rowling's. **

**When I first wrote this chapter, I revealed Juliet's father…but I don't think revealing that this early was fun, so you don't get to know. Sorry!**

**~SingerSongwriterToBe**

* * *

_My dearest gift,_

_It's finally happening! I'm finally going to Hogwarts. Now I can finally escape from my no good cousin and his immensely irritating betrothed (I hope). Life is good. I hope I can find Harry on the train, and I hope he doesn't hold my cousin's behavior against me. I really hope he doesn't hold the fact that I'm in Slytherin against me (I'm really doing a lot of hoping today). But who knows, Gryffindor's golden boy might have a Slytherin side? As if that would ever happen, right?_

_Wrong._

_At first, I didn't believe it either. But the Sorting changed everything that the Wizarding world believed about that night...and about their hero…_

* * *

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was just how I'd always imagined it to be: noisy, dirty, and altogether delightful! Aunt Lessinda disagreed, but I stopped letting her opinions dictate mine a very long time ago. She stuck her nose in the air as we apparated directly onto the platform exactly five minutes before departure.

"Well, Juliet, get going. I do not want to hear about you tarnishing the name of Black. If you are not in Slytherin, do not bother returning, for Christmas or summer. Make sure you are at the top of the class. Farewell."

"Farewell Aunt Lessinda, and thank you for all you have done for me. I will not fail you." I replied respectfully, hiding the fact that I was seething inside. I've heard it all before, but Auntie's _expectations_ were for me to be the classic Slytherin girl. I refuse to let that happen, so every time she repeats her regulations, my temper rises.

With a final nod in my direction, she apparated away, leaving me to make my way onto the scarlet train. Such a Gryffindor color.

Just like the hair of the large family that was getting on the train as I watched.

"Weasleys"

Draco had appeared behind me.

"I don't need you of all people identifying families that I can identify easily for myself. After all, you couldn't even identify the most famous wizard in recent history. Except possibly Albus Dumbledore." I snapped at him. Refusing to deal with his idiocy was step one on my plan to rule

Slytherin house (and thus not tarnish the name of Black).

Draco huffed before getting onto the train. Being the gentleman that he was raised to be (NOT) he helped me board as well. I rolled my eyes and followed him carefully. I was not going to be caught in the cross fire if he decided to insult an older student. Looks like the self-preservation instinct skipped a generation. That may be a good thing.

Caught up in my musings, I hardly noticed as the train began to move. I was equally as oblivious when Draco stumbled upon Harry Potter's compartment.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter. You may remember me. Draco Malfoy," Draco was speaking smugly, as if he couldn't believe that Harry could possibly have forgotten him. Finally, I noticed the two pure-blooded idiots that I had met at one ball or another. Draco paused, then continued, "And this is Crabbe and Goyle."

With that I managed to push my way past Draco's goons.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, my dear, dear cousin?"

My revenge was coming. I could feel it. And it was gonna be sweet.

"How could I ever forget _you_. This is my cousin, Juliet Black."

I rolled my eyes again at his pitiful attempt at sarcasm.

Unfortunately, Draco didn't shut up and leave while he still had his dignity. He had to keep pushing.

"No need to ask who you are. My father told me that all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"And all the Malfoys have less children than they should. What if poor wittle baby Dwaco dies before he produces an heir? Why, then the whole line will disappear! What does your little pure-blooded ideals have to say to that?" I couldn't help it. I simply had to mock him. After all, I was finally free to do so, and I'd be able to integrate myself with Harry further. Maybe I could make a friend out of him yet.

Draco turned a bright pink, glared at me in a way which he would most likely describe as fierce (it looked more like he was constipated) before he (stupidly) kept talking.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand, most likely expecting a handshake, but he was disappointed. I, on the other hand, was elated, and immensely proud of Harry Potter.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said cooly, giving my cousin a once-over.

That was the first sign that the sorting wouldn't go completely as planned. That move, coldly polite, but still extremely calculating, was worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself!

But beyond that, I felt it was time to step in.

"Harry, it is wonderful to see you again! How has your last month been? Tolerable at least? I am so very excited to start lessons. And you must be Ron Weasley. I promise, I'm not judgemental like Dear Cousin Draco, but I did recognize you based on what I know of your family. My Aunt was very...interested...in keeping me up to date with the latest news of the old families," I paused and looked pointedly at Draco before continuing. "Draco, shouldn't you be going back to your compartment?"

Draco reddened further, as I essentially sent him away. However, after one last glare, he swept away dutifully. I flopped onto an empty seat, and spoke again in response to their obvious shock.

"I'm sorry, you don't mind if I sit here, do you? I don't have a compartment, and I definitely want to stay away from my cousin and his bodyguards. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

They blinked for a few more moments, before they began a conversation again, this time including me.

Suddenly, our pleasant argument about which house was best was interrupted by a girl.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. Her voice reminded me of Draco's, in a way. She sounded confident, but I could hear the shake of insecurity. Draco's voice shared that shakiness. He is still a git though.

We all replied negatively, and she looked down uncomfortably.

"Well, I'll just go then," she said, fidgeting a bit. I, however, wasn't going to let her go without introductions.

"Please, stay for just a moment. What's your name?"

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger. Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, It's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I learned all my course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-" she stopped abruptly from her fast speech. She looked down awkwardly, before I decided to comfort her a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. My name is Juliet Black, and I have to say that I think that you will do remarkably well. I'd bet that no one else has prepared as thoroughly as you. Oh, and these two statues are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," I replied, looking at the boys. They did indeed look like statues because of their shock. Before she had time to say a word, I continued so that she wouldn't go off about Harry. He wouldn't appreciate it.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

She paused, effectively ending her half formed question to Harry, before it could begin.

"Well, I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...I think Hufflepuff would be acceptable, but I heard that Slytherin would be absolutely horrid...Anyway, I'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

"Wait just a second!" She stopped her exit as I spoke, nearly yelling. "I'll be effectively disowned if I don't end up in Slytherin, but that doesn't mean it is a bad house! Slytherin is about cunning and ambition. And you, Miss Granger, seem to be one of the most ambitious people I've ever met. And I live with a bunch of snakes! Just because people not in Slytherin dislike it, and just because people in Slytherin won't talk to you does not mean that they're all evil."

Ron demonstrated his ignorance by trying to argue with me.

"Not a single dark wizard hasn't been in Slytherin."

My eyes darkened as I glared at Ron. My voice turned to ice as I effectively shut him up with a glance. I spoke slowly and dangerously as I replied.

"I doubt that its true, but even if it was, that would be because most dark wizards are ambitious. That does not mean that everyone that is cunning or ambitious is going to be a dark wizard. Maybe all the dark wizards from Slytherin went dark because three-quarters of the school discriminates against them."

Harry stopped me before I could really get going though.

"That is a valid point. I'll keep my mind open, and I suggest that Ron and Hermione do the same. Now, care to help me finish up these sweets?"

"I really must keep searching for Neville's toad. Thank you ever so much for your kindness and alternate view. I will definitely keep that in mind. I hope to see you all at school," Hermione said, walking out the door.

Ron glared at me harshly, but I just left as well, going to change before we arrived at Hogwarts.

As I arrived at the bathrooms, a girl with reddish-blonde hair was just leaving.

"Wait!" I shouted quickly (and a bit louder than necessary).

She turned, saw me, and smiled.

"Juliet, how pleasant to see you again."

"Its pleasant to see you too, after you saved my butt at my own ball. But I can't seem to recall officially meeting you."

She smiled again, rather predatorily, I might add, and spoke again.

"Yes, well I suppose you'll see at the sorting. See you in Slytherin."

With that, she turned on her heel and strolled away haughtily. I went into the bathroom, changed, and returned to Harry and Ron's compartment for the rest of the trip.

* * *

We exited the train excitedly, hearing a shout from Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry? C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We followed Hagrid and his booming voice down a steep, narrow path. Silence reigned throughout the small group, in stark contrast to the noise that the older students made as they exited the train.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

Suddenly, the air was full of "ooooh"s and "ahhhh"s, as the students saw the grand castle for the first time. I must admit I gasped sharply and smiled at the beautiful sight. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. The Hogwarts Castle, full of turrets and towers, was perched upon a high mountain on the other side of the lake.

We grouped together, four to a boat, and began to cross the pristine surface of the lake, shining like glass. Harry, Ron, and I were joined in the boat by Hermione. Neville, who I knew to be a pureblood, looked oddly lost without her. We grew closer to the castle, until we were passing underneath part of the mountain, with the entrance disguised by a wall of ivy. We sailed down a dark passageway until we reached an underground harbor. Hagrid found Neville's toad, Trevor, and we all made our way up to the castle. Hagrid knocked three times, and the door swung slowly open.

A strict-looking woman waited for us in the Entrance Hall. She must have been pretty, once. The ghosts of her beauty still clung to her skin, but her black hair held streaks of gray in its severe bun. Her emerald green robes were lovely, but the years had made her face worn, and the students had made her face strict. Everyone could tell that they should not cross her.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

We followed the woman, who Hagrid called Professor McGonagall, across the flagstone floor and into a small antechamber off of the main Entrance Hall. Many were huddled together in groups. I chose to stand confidently, and look around at the students who I would go to school with for the next seven years.

"Merlin, it's gonna be a long seven years," I whispered under my breath. The majority of the students looked cold, scared, and stupid. The remaining 5% was probably going to be in Slytherin. I noticed that the blonde girl was standing tall, just as I was. A boy I knew as Blaise Zabini was also standing up, looking nonchalant, and Draco was being cocky, as usual.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

She continued, but I stopped paying attention, because I already knew everything she was saying. Instead, I returned to people watching. Hermione was drinking in every word, as were Harry and all the muggleborns, as well as many half-bloods (yes, you can tell the difference if you know enough about pureblood families) (and if their attitude is sufficiently nervous). Ron, like many other purebloods, looked very bored. The rest were paying varying degrees of attention.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall finished, "Please wait quietly."

As she swept out of the room, speculation began as to how the sorting occurred. Many looked ready to panic, but some, like Hermione, were reciting spells under their breath. Suddenly, someone at the back of the room screamed. Everyone turned to find ghosts moving through walls. As they began to converse, I once again zoned out.

Finally, McGonagall returned, holding a stool and a very old hat. She directed us to follow her in a straight line, single file. I ended up between Ron and Hermione. Ron, however, seemed uncomfortable and inched closer to Harry, who was on his other side. We followed her into the Great Hall, about which Hermione began giving information, and she put the hat down on the stool, and the whole Hall looked at it expectantly.

Suddenly, a huge rip at the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in save hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!''_

As the hat finished its song, the whole hall clapped. Meanwhile, Ron made a snide remark to Harry about his brother, a troll, and the sorting.

Finally, the sorting began with "Abbott, Hannah."

I was next, at least, I should have been, but McGonagall did not call my name. I started to worry. Aunt Lessinda never showed me my letter, she just told me that it had come.

I waited, and waited, until I heard Hermione's name.

"Granger, Hermione"

There was a long pause, in which Hermione seemed to be arguing both with herself and with the hat. Finally, the hat reached a decision.

"SLYTHERIN"

Well, that was not quite expected.

After Hermione came the blonde girl, who turned out to be Daphne Greengrass. She made it into Slytherin with no problem, but after her sorting, there was a long pause, followed by…_my_ name?

"Black, Juliet"

Why was my name out of alphabetical order? Maybe the list was not alphabetically arranged. I'd have to pay attention to the rest of the sorting.

I stepped toward the stool, lost in thought, and sat down. Slowly, the hat was lowered over my head.

"Well hello, Miss…Black."

"Is Black not my last name? Why wasn't my name in the right spot on the list?"

"No, Black is not you're last name, but because you don't know it, I don't know it either. And you'd have to ask McGonagall the second question. May I sort you now?"

"Yes, thank you for your assistance."

"Alright, well Gryffindor is the obvious choice, but your bravery, while present, is not your defining quality. You are extremely intelligent, but your life doesn't revolve around reading and books, so Ravenclaw is out. Hufflepuff, well you are loyal, but you just don't like to work harder than you need to to reach your own goals. That in itself is a Slytherin trait, but you are also very cunning. You also have a deep inner ambition to achieve something meaningful in life. You'd do well in any house, but, unless you have an objection, I'm going to place you in SLYTHERIN"

Well, that was news to me. Why would I be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw? I've always known that I'm a Slytherin at heart.

I handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and happily joined Hermione at the Slytherin table. She may have been a know-it-all, but she was nice, and obviously cared about other people.

The sorting went on, until we reached "Potter, Harry". As soon as his name was announced, whispers began. I wanted to shout that Harry was a person too, not an exhibit to be gawked at, but I refrained. Maybe I would've been fine in Gryffindor.

Harry's sorting took a long time. He and the hat seemed to be having a discussion, possibly even an argument, most likely about the different houses. I was crossing my fingers until I heard...

"SLYTHERIN"

Every student in the Great Hall was silent. They all had shocked expressions on their faces, especially the Weasleys, sitting in Gryffindor. Harry got up and walked towards me. Slowly, Hermione started clapping. I joined in, and soon all of Slytherin was clapping for Harry Potter.

The rest of the sorting passed quickly, with the only other person I really payed attention to being Ron Weasley, who was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR" almost before the hat touched his head. Before he took his seat though, he sent a dark glare in my direction, like it was my fault that his hero was in the house of the snakes.

I did notice that the rest of the list was alphabetical though.

Finally, the sorting was over and Dumbledore introduced himself and began the feast. The food was delicious, and it tasted even better when I noticed Draco next to the Bloody Baron, our house ghost. Harry, Hermione, and I enjoyed the company of Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Unlike Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, they were funny, reasonably nice (for purebloods) and surprisingly accepting of Hermione (a muggleborn), although that could have to do with the fact that Blaise was a half-blood, and Daphne had been his friend for years.

After the feast, Dumbledore laid down some ground rules, such as avoiding the third floor corridor in order to avoid an untimely demise or something like that, and we headed off to bed.

* * *

_It really was a great day. I'll have to write Aunt Lessinda about my Slytherin status tomorrow, but I don't think I'll ask about my real name yet. I'm sure she knows it, and now I just have to wonder what it is and why she kept it from me. Well, I'll find out eventually, but first I'll get going on schoolwork._

_I can't believe that there is, not only a muggleborn, but the famous Harry Potter in Slytherin. This completely changes the game. (I'm still going to rule Slytherin though.)_

_Goodnight, and Goodbye, for I will see you in the morrow,_

_Juliet E. Lupin_

* * *

**So, there you go. My personal opinion is that Hermione has a major Slytherin side (after all, Gryffindor and Slytherin are two sides of the same coin), and we all know that the Hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin. And we've discovered the mystery girl's identity, as well as Ron's deep seated hatred of all things Slytherin. I definitely used a lot of direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in this chapter, so I don't own a lot of the dialogue. I should be back soon!**

**~SingerSongwriterToBe**


End file.
